


Dreaming from dirt

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Kylo Ren, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Singer Poe Dameron, cliche stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe has a bad night and is ready to give up.





	Dreaming from dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed some comfort. I'm sorry it sucks. It was better written in my head.

Poe was shivering, wrapping his arms around himself, the rain soaking his hair and sliding under his jacket. His guitar case was between his legs, the young man trying to preserve it from the rain. But maybe he should let it suffering the weather. After tonight, Poe should probably sell it or just throw it away. 

When Poe stopped his studies for finally trying to live from his passion, to finally play guitar and sing, he knew it wouldn’t be easy. But it didn’t expect it to be that hard. His family and friends always told him that he was gifted and Poe believed them. But maybe it was just because they loved him. Just to be kind with Poe and his dream of becoming a recognized artist. 

When Poe succeeded to get a gig at the Millenium, the young man was ecstatic. Sure, the bar was basically a slum but at least, they would let Poe, a non-professional musician play one night per week and even paying him. Not a lot, but it was a beginning. Tonight was Poe’s first night. And probably the last one. 

Poe tried to hold back his tears, remembering how most of the customers, principally drunkards and truck drivers, didn’t even listen to him. It was maybe the worst of this set. Poe always thought that his music could make people reacting but none of them cared for him, scratching his guitar and singing two covers for one original song. Poe didn’t even go to the end of his set. After the eighth song, he stopped and put back his guitar in his case. 

He fled without even asking for his money. Anyway, the bartender had better to do with trying to stop two customers to touch inappropriately the waitress, a young blond girl, the only one who showed some interest in Poe’s gig. Now Poe was outside, waiting in the rain and harsh wind, wondering if he should walked back two miles to downtown or waiting for the night bus in 45 minutes. 

Poe heard country music blasting back in the bar and he couldn’t hold back anymore his tears, letting them rolling down his cheeks. He was alone, nobody there to witness Poe’s dream being crushed in front of a dirty bar. 

“You left without your money.” said a deep voice at his left and Poe jolted, surprised because he didn’t hear anyone joining him. 

The musician looked up to see a young man, a little bit younger than him, with black hair and dark eyes. Poe recognized him as the bartender and he tried to wipe off tears from his cheeks, not wanting to look that pathetic to a man who was used to deal with drunk and violent guys for a living. 

“You should keep it!” grumbled Poe. “I don’t deserve it.” he added, his voice shaking. 

The young man didn’t answer but he came next to Poe, resting against the wall before lighting up a cigarette. He proposed one to Poe but the young musician denied it. 

“I think you did good.” breathed out the bartender after a minute of silence and Poe snorted.

“You were the only one.” grumbled Poe and he felt the other man looking intensely at him. 

“You shouldn’t care about what these arseholes think.” answered the young man.

“They’re your customers.” replied Poe and the bartender chuckled. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to think they are what they obviously aren’t.” smirked the young man and Poe smiled softly. 

They stayed silent until the other man finished his cigarette and Poe was shivering with cold. The bartender pushed himself off the wall before throwing his cigarette on the floor. Then he looked up at Poe and the young musician finally had a good look to his companion. His dark hair were stuck on his forehead due to the rain. Drops were running along a strong face with sharp features and Poe felt mesmerized for few seconds about a drop dying between his parted lips. 

“You know, this bar is a slum.” shrugged the young man, obviously down to earth about his business. “It is more like Road House.” he added with a wince. “Except that I’m not Patrick Swayze.” groaned the young man and Poe couldn’t help chuckling. 

“Sam Elliott is sexier.” mumbled shyly Poe and he saw his companion grinning brightly, content to see Poe obviously indulging his reference about an obscure 80s B series movie. 

“I agree.” laughed the young man, pushing his fists into his bomber jacket’s pockets. 

The bartender threw a look inside the bar before sighing. 

“I should go back. Tallie needs me.” he smiled softly and Poe nodded, feeling his mood darkening back. 

The bartender opened the door before looking one last time to Poe.

“I don’t know what you expected from coming here.” frowned the young man.

“I don’t know what I expected.” mumbled back Poe, looking down, ashamed by his dreams of glory. 

“You shouldn’t stop to dream.” answered the bartender and Poe looked up, surprised. “A good-looking guy like you isn’t made for a place like that. Not the reverse.” he added with a soft smile before going back inside.

Poe felt his cold body warming at this stranger’s kindness. Maybe Poe wasn’t made to be a professional artist. But giving up like this, it wasn’t him. The young man grabbed his guitar case before going back inside the bar. 

* * *

Poe took place at the end of the bar, trying to make himself small, not wanting to attract other customers’ attention on him. He took the time to observe the bartender, learning that his name was Kylo when the young waitress called for him when a customer was becoming too pushing with her. It only took one look from Kylo for him to stop and Poe was impressed. And also a little bit afraid for the young woman. 

Then, his eyes crossed Kylo’s dark eyes and the young bartender looked at him, surprised before he offered him a welcoming smile. Poe smiled back, shyly, trying to ignore his stomach buzzing with content. 

“Do you want some coffee?” asked Kylo, looking with sympathy at Poe shivering due to the cold and the young man nodded. 

“Thanks!” he whispered when a mug of coffee was posed front of him. “I’m Poe.” he added.

“I’m Kylo.” smiled the bartender and he chuckled softly when Poe sighed after taking a sip of warm coffee. 

Poe was left alone while Kylo had to work and he looked at him and the way he was interacting with the waitress, Tallie. They looked very accomplice and it was strange to see that in a place like that. The bar was becoming to emptying and Poe prefered to stay inside, not reassured to have to face people who heard him singing earlier. 

Kylo came back joining him, sitting on the bar, lighting up another cigarette. He offered a cloth to Poe before showing his hair and the young man blushed before drying his curls the best he could. 

“So! Why folk music?” asked Kylo and Poe looked at him. “Big fan of Dylan?” winced the bartender and Poe chuckled.

“Not really.” mumbled the young musician.

“Yeah! Me neither.” smirked Kylo. 

“What is your kind of music so?” asked Poe, feeling relaxed to talk about music, even with a stranger. 

“Springsteen.” answered Kylo without hesitation. “Do you know about Springsteen?” he asked, turning around towards Poe.

“As anyone else.” shrugged the young man. 

“Well, he probably began in shitholes like that.” explained Kylo, showing the place around them. “And look where he is now.” winked the bartender.

“But I’m not Springsteen.” pointed out Poe, self-deprecating. 

“For sure.” snorted the young man and Poe felt hurt. “You should stop these dumb covers first and find your own voice.” he added with a stern voice and Poe blushed. 

“Why...Why are you doing that for me?” asked Poe, shyly. 

“Because you’re maybe the next biggest star and this damn place would become a pilgrimage site for millions of your fans and I would become rich myself.” said seriously the young man and Poe looked at him, stunned before laughing. 

Kylo joined him after a smirk and Poe felt better than earlier. 

“You should come on Thursday nights.” smiled Kylo when they both calmed down. “That’s a night for students.” he added when he saw Poe frowning. “I think they could be more receptive to your music than them.” he finished, pointed out with a wince the few customers still there.

“What if they don’t?” asked Poe, nervously.

“So fuck them!” shrugged Kylo. “It will be a place to experiment your sound and gain experience.” he added and Poe was surprised at how logical it sounds. “But you have to promise me something.” said seriously Kylo and Poe nodded, nervous. “When you will be famous, you will have to come back here for a gig.” he finished with a grin and Poe couldn’t help laughing with relief and hope.

“Deal.” grinned Poe, rising up his mug and Kylo clinked his beer against it with a smirk before taking a long sip. 

Poe looked at his new friend, long. If this man believed in him, so Poe could too. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
